


🐯🕷️第一次-First time

by JoelleJoy



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelleJoy/pseuds/JoelleJoy
Summary: 每個人心裡的驚寡都不盡相同希望大家會喜歡我心中的驚寡❤️#繁體字預警#我乖乖用標點符號了#未成年慎入🔞如果有錯字拜託🙏🏻一定要跟我說一聲沒寫過女女🚗所以就當BG飆了





	🐯🕷️第一次-First time

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

如果真的認真要問第一次是怎麼發生的，兩人還真的想不起來，或許是情不自禁親著親著就發生了；也許是多日未見，一見面就乾柴烈火；還是小小的矛盾，炒到床上去；又可能只是天時地利人和，情到濃時就這樣了，總之兩個人都沒有答案  
但是！記不得發生原因不代表忘記發生經過，畢竟實在太令人印象深刻了

❤️❤️❤️

室內升溫，兩人的衣服散落在房間各處，鋪天蓋地的親吻，互相在頸脖、胸口印上屬於自己的記號，雙手急躁在對方光裸的身軀點火  
一個首次經歷情事，初嘗禁果  
一個首次帶著情愛感受性事  
自然是乾柴烈火，都迫不及待，只想趕快合而為一

「進來...」  
Carol在洞口摩擦了幾下之後，一個挺身將大半分身送進了緊緻的密穴，久違的入侵和首次的侵入讓兩人都忍不住叫出了聲，但顯然這對Carol的刺激更為劇烈，胸前貼合的柔軟，耳邊情慾的呻吟，還有身下濕熱的包覆和吸吮，只覺一股熱力往下衝擊，下一秒，特工小姐感覺一大股溼熱衝進穴中深處  
「Carol…妳...妳是...」特工小姐驚訝的瞪大眼睛，理智壓過情慾全數回歸  
「對...對不...對不起...」平時稱霸宇宙的驚奇隊長，現在卻臉頰發熱、臉色鐵青，羞的全身發光的連句話都說不清，不知該將頭埋進紅色的髮絲間，還是該整個人離開身下這玲瓏的軀體，只想讓Goose一口吞了自己，消失在這世上

「沒事的，我們從頭慢慢來」特工小姐一個翻身，將這隨時可能逃跑的女人壓進床鋪  
「看來需要前戲不是我，而是妳這位純潔小隊長啊！」特工小姐戲謔的將氣息吐在正在發光的耳朵，便立刻感覺到對方還留在體內的那段分身再次挺立，還漲大了幾分  
「真是個敏感的小可愛！」

特工小姐俯身用長期訓練而覆滿老繭的雙手，還有濕熱的唇舌照顧純潔小隊長的雙峰，一手將Carol的雙手固定在頭頂上方，另一隻手開始揉捏一側胸前的柔軟，唇舌包覆另一次的頂峰，啃咬、吸允，兩側輪流照顧、憐愛

平時叱吒宇宙的驚奇隊長，此刻被挑逗的渾身無力，低頭就能看到自己特殊服務的雙峰，身上人的兩坨柔軟在自己敏感的腰腹徘徊，還時不時用挺立的頂端刮掃著點火，只能配合的挺起胸脯，將自己更完整的送給對方，乞求更多的照料

禁不住刺激的純潔小隊長沒過多久，又再次放光，洩了身，但卻沒有完全軟化，特工小姐稍微挪了娜姿勢就又再一次感受到他的壯大  
「妳有這麼欲求不滿嗎？」迷情的煙嗓再次響起  
「沒...沒有...對妳，就是沒有抵抗力，沒辦法」雖然經驗值零分，但還是保持情話滿分

特工小姐撐起上身，讓肉壁更好的吸附分身，慢慢的擺動腰肢，騎著身下宇宙最強的驚奇隊長，將濃烈的愛意，通過交融的部位傳遞給對方

Carol睜開眼看著此生最愛的女人光裸的騎在身上，一雙碧眼正勾引著自己魂魄，雙手還在自己的腰間、腹肌和胸前引火，充滿情慾的小菸嗓聲聲呼喚著自己的名字，胸前的挺立隨著律動搖晃，相容的下身不時發出羞人的水聲，分身被緊緻的肉臂吸附、吞吐著，如此視覺、聽覺、觸覺的強烈刺激，完全剝奪了Carol的思考能力，雙手時而停留於腰間感受緊緻翹臀的騎乘，時而向上體驗豐盈的波動，本能的向上頂撞配合律動抽插

速度慢慢提升，此時代表慾火的金色光芒由上往下慢慢從髮根爬向腳尖，室內迴盪著逐漸失控的呻吟，肉身撞擊的水聲，和兩顆狂亂的心跳

情慾來到最高峰，特工小姐再也關不住牙間的呻吟，指甲陷入了那緊實的腰側，Carol全身散發爆炸性的光芒，分身中的那股熱流傾洩而出，一聲低吼，向上一個撞擊，將精華全數送進了最深處  
上位女子發抖的身子再也撐不住，喘息著投入了身下人的懷抱，埋進了被汗珠浸濕的金絲，結果氣息還沒平復就被人放倒進了床鋪  
「老師是不是該來驗收一下我這個學生的學習成效了呢～」Carol說完挑逗的舔了特工小姐敏感的耳垂，金光又再次出現在髮絲之間，特工小姐這才發現自己已經掉入虎口，躺平在坑底即將被吃乾抹淨

夜～才正要開始  
————————————  
🐯🕷️彩蛋  
宇宙第一純潔的敏感小隊長在經過第一次不太光榮的戰鬥之後，便開始正常發揮體內蠢蠢「慾」動的克里基因，和神人的體能，若是神盾局每天早上八點準時點名準備體能訓練的時候，發現一名紅髮的十級特工無故缺席，就可以推測大概是昨天驚奇隊長回地球了  
————————————  
🐯🕷️  
很多人一直在等浴缸play，就先看這篇解解饞吧！已經在準備了，大家不要心急，心急會像純潔小隊長一樣蔫的  
下一篇大概要過一段，再來要出去玩就沒時間碼字了，其他朋友們要盡力產糧呀！💪🏻  
我真是個勤勞的壽星🥳生日還來發糖🍬  
希望大家喜歡😘  
愛要大聲說📣  
請不要吝嗇點❤️和留言喔！

**Author's Note:**

> 讀完記得回Lofter點❤️評論喔～


End file.
